


There’s tsumthing about you

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, cum plug, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Strange noises, missing cloths, muffins, and JARVIS’ complacency all has Tony on edge. Discovering a multiverse visitor in his closet trying to put the moves on him wasn’t what he expected.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	There’s tsumthing about you

**Author's Note:**

> starts really fluffy and falls deep into the gutter

Tony was under the suspicion that Jarvis was up to something. Not only were some of his more preferred clothes missing but his entire drawer of lacy bits that he used to wear when Pepper came over were gone as well. He couldn’t figure out how his AI was doing it. Not with Dum-e certainly he’d be alerted if the penthouse elevator was in use for all the floors.

Dum-e was always willing to help but he loved to push all the buttons. Make haste was not in the bot’s dictionary. Nor was subterfuge, no if Dum-e had taken his lacy intimates the bot would have had a few on his arm as decoration. Which had happened before and Tony had given up in trying to take back the red thong. Dum-e could pout, and the bot simply didn’t forget either. It was no doubt tucked away in his charging bay with other bits that the bot claimed as his own.

JARVIS had said it was adoration of his creator, though just the other day Tony had found a bag of animal crackers inside JARVIS’ server room. That Dum-e refused to let Tony remove it. The bot was adorable but also very frustrating when he seemed to be better at snatching and out maneuvering Tony with the animal crackers than actually assisting Tony in work.

JARVIS had merely said that Dum-e thought he was hungry and would like a snack. The AI seemed almost indifferent to the snack bag up-top the server racks. Tony could tell though just in the delivery and the way the word lifted at the end that JARVIS was touched by the idea. Not that he could eat animal crackers, or even needed food. It was more that Dum-e was trying to provide for his younger brother.

So it certainly wasn’t Dum-e or U or butterfingers who had an inexplicable interest in toasters. While U gave off the disdain air of I’m actually doing my job and you two are louts. U was very efficient to a fault of course, Tony had caught her once sweeping up a project he hadn’t touched in a week. Then give him a silent lip that he’d not touched it in 168 hours and it was trash anyways.

JARVIS was up to something, just last night he’d startled awake in the lab from excited whirs and shrill beeps to find all of his bots. Engrossed in a roach that had somehow skittered into the lab. Dum-e was trying to befriend it while U was doing her best to squish it, and butterfingers was screaming any time the thing skittered close to their chasse. JARVIS gave off the distinction of mild amusement, Tony wiped off the drool, and managed to get the roach in an upturned cup and paper. U kept closing her claw, as if to tell Tony to squish and Dum-e was trying to wheel in to get a better look at his new friend. At least butterfingers was on their docking station, looking relieved that the aberration had been caught.

Extermis of his own design, was making him a bit mad, in spending time in the lab anyways. JARVIS seemed to be enabling him though, which was peculiar. Thus the reasoning that the AI was hiding something from him. His own extremis was mostly technology related but so minor, he’d opted for better healing factor and less technopathy. It had helped Pepper and Happy in the end so he was happy for it. On the other hand this meant he could probably have the arc reactor removed. Though he was holding off on that, he didn’t really have anyone to weigh in on that currently.

Pepper and Happy were finally on their honeymoon, Rhodey called just last week on some special ops black out in the middle east. The avengers weren’t picking up their phones. Steve had just finished dropping three helicarriers into the Ptolemaic, and getting the shit beat out of him by a ‘bucky’. Or that was Natasha’s quick recounting of it, they had their hands full it seemed.

Tony let the roach off the balcony watching it plummet, he thought they could fly? Couldn’t they? He checked behind there dum-e wasn’t there thankfully, he didn’t need to feel the judging anymore, extremis would be a bad idea if you surround yourself with AI’s of varying intelligence. It was like having ESP around people no doubt.

“J, I know you’ve been hiding something from me.”  
He finally spoke poking a finger at the ceiling accusingly.  
“The origin of the muffins today sir?”  
“That and where are my clothes going? And that strange noise I hear at night right before you start the white noise machine?”  
“Very well sir, we have a visitor. He means no harm. He wishes you well.”  
“What, the fuck? Visitor? From space?”  
“I believe so, he has taken up residence in your closet.”

What? JARVIS was quiet; there was no hum in the speaker to say he was even listening in. He had an alien in his closet stealing his clothes, making noises and providing muffins? JARVIS had let this visitor waltz into his space with no heads up. He almost hoped it was Rhodey over anything else. Even though underwear stealing wasn’t Rhodey’s MO.

He nearly ran to his room, but hesitated at the closet door, mind flying at who it could be. Settling on hammer because he was definitely an alien and stealing his thongs seemed to be the sort of thing Hammer would do. He grabbed the knob and opened the door one hand open like he had a repulsor. There in the center of his lovely walk-in closet was a nest of all the cloths he’d been missing. The lacy inmates were arranged tastefully on the outer lip. So maybe a giant bird? 

There was certainly a massive blue egg shape at the middle of the nest, Tony deflated a bit it wasn’t Hammer thankfully. He was about to turn and maybe go take a hot bath or soak up some herbal bath salts feeling a bit let down.   
“Tsum?”  
He turned back to the big egg, it had a face and was looking at him expectantly. He couldn’t pick up anything more with extremis so it was organic.   
“Tsum!”  
It used one of it's small nubs to pat the nest while looking expectantly at Tony.

“Sure, why not.”  
He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the nest, the egg was easily as big as him lengthwise, reminding him of a big hamster thing. It was warm in proximity and it was wiggling over to his side slowly like Tony was some sort of touchy cat. He reached out and patted the blue thing on it’s head? It was soft and had some give, it rumbled under his hand and leaned in.

“Tsum tsum!”  
Then it plopped it's blue cowled face into his lap. Tony’s hands lifted up to touch the little head wings, fiddling with them as he looked over the thing. It looked a bit like captain america. Oh, it was a captain america from the multiverse?  
“Are you Cap?”  
“Tsum!”  
It bobbed it’s head and then tried to climb further into Tony’s lap but failed to fit and ended up three nubs in one out and rumbling in a very soothing frequency.  
“Okay big guy, a nap and then dinner.”

Tony slid down in the nest of his own clothes and the big Cap tsum let him be the big spoon which was nice. The smell of mint, and the soft rumbles lulled Tony to sleep, and when Jarvis’ chimes woke him he felt rather refreshed. The big soft egg captain was gone, so Tony shrugged it off as an odd dream.

Well until he arrived in the kitchen with Dum-e serving eggs over easy in a nest of hash browns. He peered into the kitchen to see U working with the egg shaped Captain america as they made pancakes together. So it hadn’t been some strange ass dream, okay he didn’t mind there was fresh coffee and he was getting night breakfast. Probably one of his better days to be honest.

“Tsum, tsum tsum tsum.”  
“I uh don’t understand?”  
Tony looked at the Cap tsum.  
“Steve would like to regretfully inform you he’s only mastered breakfast foods.”  
“Ah, thanks J. That's fine Steve, I like most eggs. Kudos for making it like a nest.”

Tony was unsure how to react to the pinked face of the tsum, which was what Dum-e was calling the egg. He smiled and returned to his coffee, and egg in the nest. He was actually hungry so he was able to eat most of the plate and a portion of the pancakes. All the bots got one too, and he could hear Dum-e thinking about pancakes, elevator, and server.  
“Dum-e it will get stale before JARVIS can eat it, maybe those cheese puffs?”

At least the cheese puff barrel was sealed and had less chance of attracting bugs. Dum-e perked up and acted like he wasn’t thinking about bringing JARVIS a pancake. Leaving the table to find the cheese puffs because there was more, and it was something he could help JARVIS open when he was hungry. 

U picked u everyone’s plate and cleaned up, seemingly satisfied with cleaning the kitchen. Butterfingers joined Dum-e in the elevator ride of the entire tower, with the cheese puffs jealously guarded. Tony settled on the couch watching the news and sorting through the info dump that Natasha did. He’d already contacted Hill and started arranging rescue ops to pull out the shield operatives that had been exposed by the data breach. He was just funding it, not doing any of the actual field work because Hill refused.

Probably for the best as he watched some old footage of the helicarriers on the TV. The couch dipped and Steve was there staring at him, eyes drifting to his lap.  
“Sure come on over.”  
“Tsum.”  
Steve flopped over on Tony's lap, he wiggled down and purred. This was nice, Tony placed the tablet on the tsum’s back and went back to work with sorting the data that JARVIS had been going through.

As the evening wore on Tony once again felt tired and Steve moved and followed him to the bed but then tugged on his pants trying to lead him to the closet and the clothing nest.  
“Tsum? Tsum!”  
“Ah sorry big guy I don’t speak tsum?”  
“He is inviting you to his nest for sex, sir.”  
“Oh that's nice...WAIT! Sex?”  
“Tsum!”

“J, what?”  
“Sex sir,”  
The static in the speakers hiss a bit and then ceased. Tony tossed his hands up, the idea was bizarre but he found himself intrigued. He went into the closet, turned on the light and carefully removed some of his clothes. Steve tucked them into the nest with some grunts. Tony sat naked in the nest and watched Steve wiggle out of his captain america uniform. 

He wasn’t expecting to see a little shock of golden hair, and a pair of tsum tighty whiteys. The little golden lashes on his blue eyes as he waddled over to Tony.  
“Tsum?”  
“Ah your pretty cute is all.”  
The tsum pinked around the cheeks and ears, rubbing his face in Tony’s chest. Not even slightly interested in the arc reactor. Tony placed his hands along Steve’s warm soft sides dipping his thumbs under the elastic.

Steve sorta did a hopping twirl out of Tony’s hands and wiggled his hips while rumbling. A show, maybe a strip show? The rumbling seemed to be hypnotic and before Tony realized it Steve was naked and back on top of Tony. kissing and licking him. He tried to get a peak at the goods but from his vantage point and how Steve kept so close. He hadn’t seen much and he really couldn’t feel anything, but surely Steve could feel his own dick pressing into the plush underside of Steve’s tummy?

He reached down further placing his hand on a lump between Steve’s little leggies. Cupped it and gave it a light squeeze, there wasn’t much there it felt firmer but it was smooth and soft just like the rest of Steve. Who was turning a brilliant shade of red, and was tipping off Tony.  
“Tsum!”

Little nubby legs kicked out as Steve tried to right himself, still very pink, he sort of rolled his head in to rub his fore-nubs against his face. Tony wrapped his arm around the fluffy golden hair and kissed Steve on the cheek.  
“We can always do frottage, all is not lost.”  
“Tsum~”  
Steve returned the kiss and struggled to roll back on his belly, he was caught between Tony and the nest wall. Tony snickered at the wiggling and flailing. There were a few exclamations of indigent sounding ‘tsums’ and then something warm and stiff was poking Tony in the hip. 

“hey”  
Tony glanced down and sure enough there was a cock that seemed to be growing still. He shot a look at Steve who wiggled and looked rather pleased with himself. Though he was still stuck with his nubs moving errently.   
“Well what are you waiting for?”  
“Ts tsu tsum!”  
“Yeah you are stuck aren’t you? Do you want help?”  
“Tsum!”

Tony sat up and rolled Steve over, and Steve shoved into Tony. Pushing him over the ass over the kettle and started licking him. Tony squirmed at first not willing to lose the wrestling match but Steve tsum was quite solid, and a comfortable weight. With a talented tongue too, the saliva seemed to be more slippery than normal.  
“Lube? You make lube in your mouth?”

“TsUUUUUUM”  
Tony gasped as Steve responded with his mouth around his balls, he clenched the fabric in front of him. The pressure and heat released and Steve tsum lapped as his crack using his face to push against the cheeks and get deeper.  
“Oh, this is different.”

He felt Steve still,  
“Good! But different?”  
“Tsum,”  
Steve continued flicking his tongue over Tony’s hole as Tony tried to hold still so he didn’t accidentally flip Steve off of him. The tsum wiggled up Tony's back and the nubs seemed to be stickier, Tony looked over his shoulder to see Steve climbing closer.  
“So how is this going to work?”  
“T-Tsum!”

Tony carefully shifted on to his knees and Steve slid down some, dragging his dick between his butt cheeks as the tsum continued to wiggle into place. Tony huffed it felt big between his cheeks but the little grunts and ‘tsu’ noises were so distractedly endearing that he was sufficiently relaxed when Steve finally managed to enter him. Steve slowly sheathed himself in Tony, his little nubs stuck tight to Tony’s sides.

“Tsum!”  
“Yeah it's tsum-thing, nice.”  
Tony purred as he clenched around Steve, while looking at the mirror across the way and noticing Steve flushing pink again. Watching the tsum flex his body with nubs never moving to pull out a bit and push back in. wiggling the hips if Tsums had hips Tony wasn’t too sure they seemed to be rather flexible for their shape.

“Oh,”  
Steve rolled his hips just right and hit his prostate with the next thrust. Tony shuddered under the warm bobbing body of Steve, who was still in the bob and weave of thrusting. Tony gasped and lowered his head to the edge of the nest to rest against some silk as Steve continued to pound him using the built up momentum. With tactical precision Steve was making sure to hit tony’s prostate with every go.

Tony was going to come soon and Steve didn’t seem to be stopping at all. The tsum seemed to be invested in the fucking, Tony came all over the nest and Steve continued the pounding and it felt to Tony that the rhythm had changed it was less bouncy. That Steve's dick had grown?

Tony closed his eyes still floating on his orgasm as Steve continued his ride. There was more moisture between Tony's legs and Steve stilled for a bit as he issued a sigh.

Tony presumed that the tsum came, and was ready to snuggle up, when Steve tsum just started up with the thrusting again. Tony realized he was getting hard again, confused in a fuzzy way about that. Normally his refractory period was about an hour or so. His endorphin cluttered mind blamed Steve, maybe the lube had some properties or the cum?

It was warm, much warmer than Steve And it was dripping out down his legs into the nest. Adding a musky scent to the zesty mint.   
"Tsum tsum tsum!"  
"Steve I don't speak tsum."

Tony tried to remind the tsum that was very much giving him a good fucking. Tony smiled into his Lacey things, he'd needed a good fucking.   
"Tsum!"  
"Steve is expressing his desire to breed you all night, sir."  
"Thanks J, that sounds really nice."

Tony moaned into his arm rolling back into Steve, meeting his thrusts. He felt more hot slick spill into him and slide out as Steve continued to bounce on him. They looked a mess in the mirror well Tony did, Steve had an intense look of focus on his face and he "bounced" on Tony.  
-  
"Tsum!"  
Tony stirred, he was relaxed and sticky. Steve was still at it and judging by the ambient light it was early morning. Tony shifted and Steve's weight had him sliding back. 

Back down on Steve's dick, the tsum accommodated Tony on his chest. Now Tony was the one bouncing as Steve continued to punish his butt with the rhythmic pounding.

Tony squirmed a bit when he realized he could see his lower tummy bulge out each time Steve pressed all the way in. He pressed his hand to it, confused it didn't hurt or anything. Did Steve tsum grow in size every time?

He was being bred, he recalls Jarvis saying that. Did Steve tsum know that he couldn't have babies? Unless the tsum knew something he didn't?  
"J, can I have babies?"  
"No sir,"

Well that was good Tony didn't mind this dedicated fucking, as long as he didn't end up with several human tsum hybrid offspring. He felt so full and wanted to cling to Steve's soft body but the Tsum wasn't interested in that. Steve wasn't done breeding Tony that much was obvious, but Tony wasn't thinking at the obvious level.

He was slipping down into a fuzzy warm safe feeling. His hole well used and wet wasn't tender at all. His balls seemed to be fine and his dick was rather hard but overall there was no ache or chafing. Nothing that indicated pain or sureness. Steve's dick was healing him somehow.

His belly distended as Steve grew again inside him, Tony watched his belly out pouch and then feel as Steve came once again. Filling him up with an intense heat, his belly made a funny gurgling noise and slowly expanded a bit to take more of Steve’s gift. Tony smacked his lips he’d like to suck that dick if given the chance. Fill him up both ways, help Steve out.

“Tsum, tsum, tsum!”  
Steve was back to bouncing Tony on his cock, getting him up higher with some air time and then impaled right down on it.  
“Oh yessss!”  
Tony liked that part, he liked the abrupt fullness and tried to squeeze down on it to keep Steve from leaving him again. Steve should stay inside him, it was obviously where he belonged, he fit perfectly inside Tony.

“Steeb,”  
Tony whined as Steve tsum stopped bouncing him and was moving around.  
“Moare.”  
“Tsum.”  
Steve patted Tony’s backside as the tsum came again, even when Tony flexed in an attempt to get fully sheathed again. Didn’t work and Stve was still coming, the jizz was hot and fast. Tony flopped trying to pout while a cock was half buried in his ass. Steve finally pulled him all the way down letting the tummy distend outwards and Tony rubbed at the dick bulge. He could feel the steady stream of cum that came from the tip.

“Steve fill me up!”  
“Tsum? TSUM!”  
Tony was carefully rolled to his belly again as Steve continued to fuck into him. His dick trapped between the fabric of the nest and his belly that had Steve’s dick in it sometimes rubbing against his own head. It was bliss, he was warm and full and what more could he want? Well besides to drink from Steve’s dick. 

He wanted to taste Steve! He wanted to have Steve inside him coating all of his insides with their lust. He tried to make Steve tsum understand that with his words.  
"Want you in my mouth! Steve!"

"Tsum?"  
Steve didn't slow down though he continued to plow into Tony like a farmer on a mission. He did come abruptly though and nearly pulled all the way out while doing so. Steve did pull out, causing Tony to gasp as the head left his hole twitching around the air. 

Steve pressed his dick back into the hole and came again messily all over his balls too. The Tsum leaned away and inspected his work and then let go of Tony. 

Tony scrambled up his belly heavy and sloshed, almost knocking him off balance as he crawled over to Steve tsum, the dick was long, hard, and looked like the best thing Tony had ever seen. He licked a rivulet of cum off it and smacked his lips. Sweet but mild in flavor smiled at the pink face of Steve.

Wrapping his lips over the head as he watched Steve tsum go from pink to red as he went down the length. Halfway Tony needed to try and relax as the dick was in the back of his throat already. He pushed himself just a bit more there!

He looked up and couldn't really see Steve at this vantage point but at least the blush had traveled all the way down his tummy. He sucked on it trying to tell Steve he was ready to be filled up on this end.

Tony's extra hand not stuck to the sticky patch on Steve was fondling his own balls. There was a thick coating of mucus on them and it got harder as he explored further back. He'd been expecting for some of the cum to drop out of his hole without Steve.

It seemed like Steve tsum didn't want that and had plugged him up with something. He came to that realization.  
"Tsum!"

Steve followed, cumming hard into Tony's throat and he just couldn't swallow fast enough at the rate of cum Steve was ejaculating. He pulled off the dick coughing up the cum and as it cleared up, he lapped at the stream that was still coming out. Didn't mind it getting on his face as he slurped from the steady stream of it.

"Tsum,"  
Steve patted him with a nub as he finished. The dick swelled under Tony's fingers growing another centimeter before his eyes. He licked his lips and latched back on to the tip and tried to suck another one out of Steve to make the dick bigger.

His ass clenched around the plug as he thought about having the bigger dick inside him. The oral had been great but the soft fluffy brain space was fading and Tony didn't want that. So with a bit of whining at Steve tsum, he rolled on his back, legs pulled wide trying to invite Steve tsum back inside.

Tsum ts tsum tsum!"  
Steve had other plans and spent some time licking and kissing Tony on his face, traveling down to his nipples, his bellybutton, and finally his penis! It had seemed like an eons before Steve's tongue delicately lapped at Tony's erection.

"Eve!"  
Tony wailed as Steve Tsum returned the favor and sucked down on Tony. Winking one pretty blue eye at Tony as the tsum continued to twirl his tongue around Tony and suck. It was unfair Steve had the upper hand at being cute and all that Tony came quickly and Steve swallowed it down.   
“Tsum!”

Steve smacked his lips and leaned up to kiss Tony, he dominated the kiss buy just flopping on top of Tony. Not that Tony complained as he wrapped his arms and legs as best he could around Steve. This is what he wanted, the cuddling, Steve tsum was obviously built for cuddling

It was nice to have such warm weight on him he felt no pain in his arc reactor, and his belly didn't feel squished even though it was very full of Steve. It was a nice feeling, to have maybe those weighted blankets were a good idea.

Tony woke up to Steve pumping into him, they were on their sides. Tony ran his hands down to his belly where it wobbled with Steve's efforts. Tony tilted his head back into Steve's golden hair moaning softly. He was quite tuckered out but still found himself aroused.  
-  
Steve tsum plugged Tony back up around noon and tottered off to get food. Tony walked slowly to the bathroom to wipe of some of the stickiness from Steve's nubs. He flushed in the mirror catching the site of his distended belly.

It was different and if he hadn't been so thoroughly fucked he probably would've gotten hard just by the sight alone. Using a wash rag and some warm water he cleaned his face first then his arms and sides. Did a once over on his crotch not wanting to interfere with the plug in any way. Then down his legs.

A perfunctory cleaning once done with that he shrugged on a bathrobe and padded out to the kitchen, looking for Steve tsum. Who was still naked, the blue captain America uniform was back in the closet.

He came upon a scene where JARVIS was conversing with Steve who was pouting. The snatches of conversation and meanings that Tony could hear was that apparently Steve tsum had thought if he tried hard enough he could get Tony pregnant. JARVIS was mildly amused and dispelling that belief.

Steve didn't seem to take kindly to this and shuffled off to sulk in the corner. Tony paused in the entrance to the kitchen, He could hear that Jarvis was still active, but wasn't speaking. 

"I got this J,"  
Tony muttered as he made his way over to a Steve tsum lump. He was kinda deflated a bit and Tony knelt down beside him and ran his hand through Steve's hair.

"Hey big guy, come back. We should wash up."  
Tony flicked a dried bit of cum off Steve's side.   
"Ts-s-tsum!"  
Oh Steve was crying, Tony could see the big fat tears collecting in his blue eyes. 

"None of that come on, let me show you a good time?"  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and heaved up the large tsum. Thankfully the plug held as Tony waddled under the weight of Steve back to his bathroom.

He carefully placed Steve next to the tub and started it up. Letting Steve pick the bath soaps, it turned out something complimentary to the natural mint smell that Steve seemed to exude. The tears had mostly dried now and he was back to watching Tony one nub dipping into the water.

"Alright so I don't get pregnant, but I really enjoyed last night. So if you want to try that again, I'm down for it."  
While Tony spoke he watched Steve tsum slowly inflate back to his normal shape, along with a light pink dusting on his cheeks.  
"Tsum!"

"Good, now we bath. The plug will come out right?"  
"Tsum,"   
Steve nodded and raised his nubs, and Tony lifted him into the bath. Laying down in the warm water as Steve tsum floated in front of him.

Tony scrubbed himself and Steve when he bumped into Tony after attempting to swim. Tony took care to rinse Steve's hair carefully and in exchange Steve did his best to splash Tony wet.

In the middle of the splash fight the plug came loose. Tony didn't notice it till the water went cloudy. Steve seemed excited and tried to swim closer.  
"I think we need to clean the water,"  
"Tsum!"

That's dirty Steve, I'm trying to get clean!"  
"Tsum tsum tsum.~"  
"I did say that, but I need a break. Tomorrow definitely."  
Steve tsum nodded pleased as Tony cleaned out the bath water and filled it back up with fresh water. Tomorrow he would let Steve breed him again and he was looking forward to it.


End file.
